


Baby boy...

by orphan_account



Series: Dream Team Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Breeding Kink, Caught, Cock Slut, Explicit Consent, George literally catches him fingering himself, George says "baby boy" and "good boy" a lot, If you take like two lines you can count that, Its literally set in minecraft, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, No beta read we die like lmanburg, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), a pet name i guess, and they were ROOMMATES, but like twice - Freeform, dream is desperate, if you look hard enough - Freeform, its not in a weird way though, its praise, just porn, masochist dream, not important honestly, not sure how tags work man, pain slut, really gay, straight 2k words of just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An unsuspecting George comes home, only to see his best friend (and new roommate) in a more than compromising position. Instead of backing off, the situation takes an "unexpected" turn.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118675
Comments: 31
Kudos: 563





	Baby boy...

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't send this to any CCs mentioned!!  
> \--  
> ⚠️MAJOR NSFW WARNING⚠️   
> \--  
> I have to put that there because my friend decided to read without looking at the tags first.  
> \--  
> DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
> \--  
> Also, feel free to leave requests down below!   
> I'll write  
> -Smut  
> -Fluff  
> -(maybe)Angst  
> -Most kinks (yes, including daddy/mommy kinks)  
> -Most pairings
> 
> I will NOT write  
> -Piss/Scat/Emetophilia (nothing wrong w/ liking it, but it makes me very uncomfy)  
> -Pedophilia (shipping a minor w/ and adult, like Tommy/Wilbur)  
> -Slight TW- Suicide/Self harm  
> -Knife play(depends on circumstance)  
> -CGL(caregiver/little)  
> -Any smut/shipping between CCs who are uncomfortable with it  
> -Orgies(again, nothing wrong with it, just dont know how to write it)

Dream was certain George was at the docks right now, making this his chance to finally jerk off in private. It seemed as if he was hard in an instant, his cock begging for stimulation. Its only been a few days since he's moved in, but this entire time he's been too paranoid to relieve himself. 

Now that he's started, he can't seem to stop. It felt as if every movement was overstimulating, but the need for intimate contact was too much. Trying to jerk off was becoming painful, and not the good kind. 

He frantically searched for slime balls, thick potions, or any kind of lubricant in the unfamiliar house, praying that George had something. He finally found a thick potion that was very conveniently in the Brunette's bedside drawer, which had empty bottles scattered about.

The blonde quickly rushed back to his room, popping open the bottle and immediately coating 4 fingers heavily in the slick substance. He pressed a digit into himself, not bothering to warm up the cool gel before starting. He sighed at the slight relief it brought him. 

He was quick to add a second, thrusting and scissoring his tight and unused hole. Two quickly turned into three and three quickly turned into 4. He was knuckle-deep into himself, desperately reaching for that bundle of nerves, letting out quiet whimpers. His cock ached, the head turning purple at this point. Nothing was helping him get off. 

He somehow managed to lose track of time, George was already unlocking the door. Of course he wasn't listening, he was preoccupied, to say the least. He didn't even hear the door open over his own whimpers and gasps. 

George _certainly_ heard them. 

____

As the unsuspecting brunette placed the glowing fishing rod and stacks of various uncooked fish into the nearest chest, he could hear a whimper from the younger's room. Unable to tell if he was hurt or not, George hesitantly approached the bedroom. He decided to listen for a minute before walking in, Dream could just be having a really unpleasant nightmare, or something.

____

_"Unfortunately"_ for George, he soon found out the source of the noise. His face heating up in an instant

____

Whimpers were accompanied by broken moans and quiet gasps. Dream was getting off in their shared house. 

____

It had to happen sooner or later, the two live together now. Its not like they're going the rest of their time together without touching their own dicks. George just wasn't expecting this so _soon_. He thought he could go _maybe_ a week before one of them caved, but it's only been a few days.

____

The noise was _hot_. Dream's broken moans and pleads for pleasure triggered something in George. Instead of backing off, blood rushed straight to his dick instead. A tinge of guilt spread through his body as the tent in his pants grew larger. Yes, Dream is attractive, but George has never felt strong sexual desire for the man, _not until now._

____

He quietly pushed the door open to a gorgeous sight. Dream was laid in his bed completely naked, mask off, cheeks red and stained with tears. His mouth formed an "o" shape with his eyes half-lidded. His ass was in the air, four fingers knuckle-deep in himself. He was so focused on himself, it took a solid 30 seconds to even realize George was watching him. 

____

His emerald eyes met George's blue and amber ones. Instead of being mortified, the Blonde let out a breathy moan. Something about his best friend walking in on him in such a compromising position was so arousing. 

____

_"George..."_ Dream gasped out as he thrusted his hand into himself, still unable to reach his prostate. 

____

"Georgie, _please..."_ The younger took his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on the sensitive flesh to muffle anymore quiet moans as he continued to finger himself. 

____

_"Holy shit, Dream"_ The brunette finally spoke, face and neck flushed a deep red. 

__

____

__

_"Need you."_ He whined, finally slipping his fingers out of himself and sitting up. 

__

____

__

Thats when George finally got a good look at his cock. It was leaking, it's head a harsh purple. It looked painful. 

__

____

__

"Are you _sure_ you want _me_ to help you, Dream?" George asked sheepishly, taking a few more steps into the room. 

__

____

__

"Fuck- _Yes,_ George!" Dream frantically nodded " _Please, please, please_ fill me up, I cant take it anymore! God I need something inside me other than my own fingers now.."

__

____

__

This was a side of the blonde George never thought he would see. Dream always had this 'tough-guy' persona. Watching the younger man in such a vulnerable position, begging to be filled was out of the ordinary, to say the least. 

__

____

__

"Holy _shit-_ okay." George quickly made his way across the room, kneeling on the bed in front of the blonde. 

__

____

__

"I'm gonna need you to sit up baby..." George's voice was soft, he wasn't being aggressive with his commands at all.  
Dream immediately complied, scooting so his back is flush against the backboard of the large bed. 

__

____

__

"You need to tell me exactly what you want sweetie, I won't push you to do anything you don't want to, okay?" The brunette's hand traveled to the taller man's thigh, stroking it in a soft, comforting way. He refused to go further until Dream gave consent. 

__

____

__

_"George-"_ Dream whines "I need you to fuck me into the bed so fucking hard you leave bruises on my hips. _Ruin me._ Make it so I can't walk. Mark me, pull my hair, fill me up with your cum, just please _please_ fuck me." He begged, no shame in his requests at all. 

__

____

__

George's cock twitch at the blatantness of his best friend's request. 

__

____

__

"Oh _fuck."_ The older exhaled, quickly unbuckling his belt while the younger man waited patiently. 

__

____

__

"Yeah- _Yeah_ I can do that... I can _certainly_ do that." Not wanting to fuck the boy in front of him before they've had their first kiss, George leans in to press his lips against the others. Dream instantly melts into the kiss, his back flush against the backboard as he grasps for George's. George's tongue glides along Dream's bottom lip, as if he were asking permission. Dream enthusiastically complies, opening his mouth ever so slightly so George could force his tongue down his throat. It's not long before both boys have their hands grabbing at whatever they can get their hands on. Thighs, arms, shirts, hair, waists, you name it, hands are grasping desperately at each other. The rest of George's clothes were quickly discarded as they made out. The two only separated to finally breathe after what feels like eternity. A singular strand of mixed saliva connecting their swollen, red lips. Eyes half lidded as they stare at each other, both completely nude, chests quickly rising and falling as they catch their breath. 

__

____

__

"Get on your stomach again, ass in the air." The brunette finally broke the silence.  
Dream took no hesitation to follow George's request, quickly making himself comfortable. 

__

____

__

"So pretty..." The older cooed, carefully kneading the sub's ass cheeks.

__

"Georgie _please..."_ Dream whined, shaking his ass impatiently. 

__

____

__

"You need to wait, _slut."_ George growled, bringing a palm down onto Dream's ass. He moaned at the sensation that shot though his body, grasping at the bedsheets. 

__

____

__

"You _like_ the pain? You're a little pain slut?" George teased, sinking his nails into the soft skin of his ass hard enough to leave bruises. 

__

____

__

"Yes... _Yes...! Please sir, please."_ Dream begged, letting out quiet whimpers and moans in anticipation. 

__

____

__

"Beg for it." George let his harsh grip go, kneading the abused skin apologetically.

__

____

__

_"Please_ sir I'm your little pain slut! Abuse me, bruise me, use me like your little toy! Fill me up with your big cock and fuck me so hard I can't remember my own name!" Dream shamelessly whined out, making sure to keep direct eye contact with the dominant male. 

__

____

__

_"Good boy..._ Safe word is red, okay baby?" George sighed, bringing his thumb down to the boy's twitching hole, pressing it in slightly. He watched in awe as Dream groaned as he nodded slightly, his hole fluttering in response. 

__

____

__

"So needy for me..." The brunette cooed, thrusting his thumb before pulling it out. Dream whined at the loss of contact, but very quickly let out a broken gasp as he felt the blunt tip of George's cock press into him. 

__

____

__

_"Mmmmnnnn~ Fuck..._ S-so good..." The blonde whimpered gripping the bedsheets below him until his knuckles turned white.  
George slick cock easily slid in, Dream having already thoroughly stretched himself out. 

__

____

__

George started off slow, giving time for Dream to adjust to the larger object inside of him, despite it hardly being necessary. 

__

____

__

_"Georrrggeeeee."_ Dream pleaded, frustrated that the older refused to move yet. 

__

____

__

Dream let out a yelp as a hand came down on his ass cheek once again. _"Wrong name baby boy..."_ The tone in George's voice was nothing like what Dream had ever heard come out of the man's mouth, unapologetic and rough. 

__

____

__

"S-sorry sir, just please fuck me..." Tears threatened to pool in the corners of Dream's eyes, overwhelmed by the whole situation. 

__

____

__

"Are you going to be good? You're going to be a good boy and listen to me?" George's tone was commanding, yet still soft at the same time. 

__

____

__

"Yes sir, I'll be your good little whore." Dream nodded, grinding his ass slightly into the dick that was currently inside of him. 

__

____

__

That's all George needed to hear before nearly pulling back out fully before slamming his length back into Dream ruthlessly. He gripped Dream's freckled hips so tightly there's no doubt that he'll have bruises for a few days.

__

____

__

At this point Dream was a moaning mess, barely able to make full sentences. Words consisted of _"Yes!" "Fuck..." "Harder!" "Please!" "So good..."_ and George's personal favorite _"Breed me! Breed me!"_

__

____

__

Who knew a man like Dream had a breeding kink, let alone Georgenotfound himself. 

__

____

__

George was relentlessly pounding into Dream, his left hand gliding down the tanned back of his sub. George's hand tangled in the dirty blonde hair, pressing his face hard into the mattress. He's gripping the sheets so hard he's on the verge of tearing a hole in them. Dream can't even hold his own legs up anymore, he's gone almost completely limp at this point. 

__

____

__

_"S-so good... Your cock is so good sir."_ Dream praised, a mix of drool and tears seeping into the crimson sheets. 

__

____

__

"Do you _like_ being manhandled like that? You like being used as a little toy for pleasure? _Do you like being my filthy little whore?"_ George growled, yanking on the blonde's hair hard enough to pull his head off the mattress. 

__

____

__

_"Fuck..! I love your cock sir, please use me as your personal cocksleeve! Breed me like a dog in heat...!"_ Tears traveled down the man's freckled cheeks as the brunette tugged on his hair with an iron grip. 

__

____

__

George's thrusts became sloppy, both of the men finally approaching their climaxes. Dirty talk stopped, most noises being made up of loud moans and grunts, screams only coming from Dream. 

__

____

__

"Sir _please_ let me cum! _I need to cum._ I'm so close sir, _please...!"_ Dream begged, his cheeks stained with dried tears. His cock leaking of precum to the point it's dripping onto the already soiled bedsheets. 

__

____

__

_"Fuck,_ I'm close too baby... _Cum for me baby boy, cum for me."_ George groaned, finally releasing the grip on Dream's locks, causing the blonde to collapse into the bed once again. He reached for the sub's throbbing cock, giving it a few final pumps as he came hard onto the bed. 

__

____

__

The boy under him was shaking with overstimulation as he continued to ruthlessly pound into him, chasing his own orgasm. 

__

____

__

_"Gonna cum inside you baby, gonna fill you up really good. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Being my little cumslut? You're gonna let me breed you? God- fuck you feel so good baby. Gonna fill your pretty hole right up- fuck!"_ White ropes coated Dream's insides as George road out his orgasm, making sure to fill the boy to the brim before pulling out. 

__

____

__

Both men were breathing heavily, cum slowly dripping down the blonde's thighs as they both collapsed onto the bed. 

__

____

__

"God, we need to do that again sometime." Dream breathed out, eyes falling shut. 

__

____

__

"I am _more_ than okay with that."

__

____

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Once again, constructive criticism is appreciated :)


End file.
